How He Plays
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: Tai loves how Matt plays the harmonica.. But that's not the only thing he loves. Tai x Matt


**So, I started watching Digimon again (Not the newer shit, the old shool first season shit. The legit shit), and episode 3 is what gave me the idea for this oneshot. It's the episode where Matt plays the harmonica, and I'm like "DUDE THIS IS PERFECT", and that's how this was created. Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the things I would change..**

* * *

><p>"Tai, don't fall asleep on watch duty."<p>

Tai groaned. If Agumon would just shut up for five minutes…

He rubbed his large milk chocolate eyes, eyelids just brushing his irises. The group had been walking all day—add Mimi's whining and bickering with Matt and you got yourself an exhausted Tai. He just wanted to sleep, hibernate even. But no, he was watching for more crazy monsters to come and attack them. Tai sighed, a heavy silence falling over him and Agumon. The silence was soothing, almost like silent music playing, soft and steady, closing Tai's lidded eyes faster.

A smooth shrill ripped through the silence, causing Tai to jump, his heart pounding slightly. He must've dozed off for a few minutes, since Agumon was curled up by the fire, asleep. Tai snorted—and he was the one scolding _him_ for falling asleep.

The sound came again, but louder. Tai stood up from his post, walking down the large slab of stone, eyes wondering to find the source of the crisp noise. He found a blond boy staring out at the waters, a harmonica on his lips, eyes shut as his lungs exhaled a melody through the metal instrument. A small smile cracked across the brunette boy's face—he loved it when Matt played the harmonica. He may not show it, but it soothes him, lulls him to sleep.

"How long have you been standing there…?"

Tai snapped out of his trance, blue eyes locked onto him. He blushed lightly, looking away casually.

"If you're gonna stand there, might as well join me." Matt said, but by the way he mumbled it, it was mostly to himself. Still, Tai takes him up on the offer and sits down with him, the harmonica returning to its place on Matt's mouth as he inhaled and blue a soft noise through the metal, the crescendo making Tai begin to nod off again.

"Hey, Tai, wake up."

Tai jumped once again, the sound of the harmonica gone, just a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Tai blushed violently, thankful for the thick nightfall that covered it up.

Tai didn't just love when Matt played the harmonica.

"Oh, um, sorry. I guess I must've fallen asleep."

"It's fine, you were just talking in your sleep. You were saying weird things…"

Tai tensed. "L-Like what?"

"Well," Matt said, sitting cross-legged in front of the brunet, "You were talking about how much you love a blond kid, and the way he plays music makes you melt."

Tai's eyes widened. The day he has to talk in his sleep is the day he falls asleep near Matt. Oh, how much he wished a Digimon would just come up out of nowhere so this awkward moment could be over.

"Who's the blond kid?" Matt asked suddenly.

"U-Uh, no one." _Why does he make me so nervous…?_ Tai thought.

"C'mon Tai, you can tell me anything."

Tai kept his mouth shut. He knew how awkward things would be if Matt knew it was…_him_.

"Tai…?"

"S-Shut up, I'm not telling you anything!" Tai growled, getting up and storming back towards his sleeping Agumon. He felt Matt grab his hand, tugging him back down to the ground, expecting a lecture telling him that they're best friends, he'll feel better if he talks about it, blah, blah, _blah_.

But for once, that's not what he got.

To Tai's surprise, the blond boy who plays harmonica like a God was _kissing_ him. Tai pulled back quickly, blushing harshly. "What're you doing!" He said. His voice was shaky.

"Giving you what you want." Matt replied. The smirk across his face only made Tai want him more.

"Who said I wanted you to kiss me?" Tai shouted. _You do, though_, He thought. He may have wanted it, but he didn't want to admit it to Matt that he was right…_again_.

"Tai," Matt said, leaning closer to the brunet, faces inches apart. Tai tried to turn away again, only to be stopped by Matt's hand cupping his tan cheek. "You talk too much."

Before Tai could protest against what he so desperately wanted, Matt's sweet lips were back onto his, Tai now on his back with Matt on top of him. The kiss was a bit aggressive, but Tai managed to ease into it, getting used to the feel of Matt's tongue snaking around his teeth. Matt's fingers were threading through Tai's large hair, while Tai hesitantly circling Matt's sides with his hands.

Matt pulled back, breathing slowly, looking down at Tai.

"Matt…" Tai said quietly.

"Do I really play my harmonica that well?"

Tai blushed again, looking away from Matt's intense blue eyes. "I-I…Well, uh…" He looked back at the blond, "I love it when you play. It's like…It calms me down."

Matt kissed him again, more gentle, shorter than the one before.

"I guess I should play it more often, don't you think?"

"I think we should do _this_ more often…"

Eyes connected once again, Matt smirking at the embarrassment oozing from the smaller boy. "As often as you'd like, Tai."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this! I guess the characters are kind of OOC, but I prefer Tai as the uke. <strong>

**Review please and thank you.**

**Have a great Memorial Day!~**


End file.
